Family Guy: The Last Straw
One Day, I Was At My Local Goodwill, I Was Looking For DVDs of Cartoons I Like, When I Came Across A Weird DVD, It Was The 9th Season Of Family Guy, I Really Loved Family Guy At The Time So I Bought It, When I Got Home, I Popped It Into My DVD Player, It Began To Play, I Watched Every Episode Up To The Last One, There Were Supposed To Be 18 Episodes, But There Was A 19th Episode Called "The Last Straw" I Watched It, The Theme Song Was In G Major, And No One Was There, It Then Showed The Griffin House, But It Was Really Dark, The Windows Had Black Voids And The Sky Was Dark and Stormy, It Cut To Meg's Room, Peter Then Burst In And Threw A Chair At Her, It Hit Her Right In The Head and she started To Bleed, All Peter Did Was Laugh For 12 Seconds, He Then Walked Out Of The Room and The Scene Cut To The Dining Room, The Griffins Were Eating Their Dinner, Meg Brought Up The Chair Incident To Lois And Then Lois Said "Well Did You Ever Think You Deserved It" She Then Told Peter To do It Again, And He Did, Everyone Just Sat There and Laughed At Meg, Who Was Bleeding Again, Then It Cut To Meg In Her Room, She Was Pacing Back and Forth And Talking To Herself, She Said "They Think They Can Just Treat Me Like That, Well Not Anymore, This Is The Last Straw" She Then Grabbed A Knife From Under Her Bed and Walked Into The Bathroom, Peter Was Taking A Shower, Meg Sneaked Up Behind Him and Stabbed Him, Blood Was Flying Everywhere and Peter Was Screaming Really Loudly, i Had To Turn Down The Volume Because i Thought That My Neighbors Would Here It And Call The Police, It Then Showed Lois Getting In Her Car And Driving Off To The Store, Meg Popped Up Behind Her And Began To Strangle Her, The Car Was Swerving around And The Car Swerved into A Tree And Crashed, Meg Jumped Out Of The Car Before She Could Get Hurt, Next Was Chris, Chris Was Getting A Drink From The Refridgerator When Meg Crawled Out From Under The Kitchen Table and Stabbed Chris In The Leg, Chris Let Out A Scream and Tried To Run Away, But Fell Instead, Meg Beat and Stabbed Chris, Eventually Killing Him, It Then Cut To Brian Asking Meg Where Everybody Went, She Said "They All Went Out For Dinner" and Brian Said "Without Me!? Those Backstabbers!" Meg Then Cooked Him Steak Laced With Cyanide, Stewie Saw Meg Putting The Cyanide In And Told Brian, Brian Didn't Believe Stewie and told Him To Go Away, Meg Then Gave Brian The Steak and He Took A Bite, He Instantly Fell To The Floor, All The While Stewie Was Watching, Stewie Said "You Killed Brian! You Son of A Bitch" He Then Pulled Out A Gun and Shot Meg, Meg Survived And Also Got A Gun, An All Out Gun Fight Then Ensued, Meg Won, By Sneaking Out Of The House, She Then Got A Shovel and Quickly Dug Out a Grenade From The Ground, She Got In Brians Car and Thew The Grenade At The House, She Drove Away, The House Then Exploded Into Peices, Then The Episode Ended, I Was Scared, But Quickly Got Over It, I Went To Sleep And Had A Nightmare About Meg, I Was Laying In My Bed When Meg Came In And Shot Me, That Was When I Woke Up, I Went Downstairs and Threw The DVD In The Trash, So As A Warning,If You Ever See a Family Guy DVD in a Goodwill, Don't Buy it, Only By Family Guy DVDs From Official Places Like Amazon Or Ebay. Category:Family Guy Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Explosion Category:DVD Category:Wall of Text Category:Adult-oriented animated series Category:For Andaull Category:Blood and Gore Category:Murder Category:Cartoon Category:The people that Type Like This.